


Древняя Морла

by Lindwurm, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [12]
Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017





	

  
_Слушай же! Есть в Фантазии существо древнéе всех остальных. Далеко-далеко на севере есть болото Уныния. Посреди него возвышается Роговая гора. Там живёт древняя Морла._  
Болото не всегда было болотом, однако Морла всегда была древней. Она существовала с незапамятных пор, так долго, что сама позабыла, что было в начале ее собственной истории. Возможно, она появилась вместе с самой Фантазией. А возможно, немного позже. Как бы то ни было, в начале начал была только Морла — и Детская Королева, конечно. Детская Королева была всегда.  
«Расскажи мне историю», просила ее Морла, и Детская Королева охотно рассказывала.  
— Однажды, — говорила она, — давным-давно, жили-были человеческие дети, сыновья Адама и дочери Евы...  
Морле нравились ее сказки. Морле понравилось и бродить по Фантазии, окунаться в ее реки и океаны, заглядывать в потаенные уголки и волшебные чащи - конечно, она делала это неторопливо, но ведь и торопиться было некуда. Морла-Путешественница, вот кем она была тогда. Морла-Слушательница, потому что она любила слушать истории обитателей Фантазии. Великаны и джинны, кентавры и блуждающие огни, альбы и кобольды, феи, гномы, рыцари, ведьмы, огненные и водяные духи, даже ветры и драконы везения — никто из них не отказывался говорить с Морлой, и чем дальше она шла, тем больше историй скапливалось в ее памяти.  
Удивительно ли, что однажды она почувствовала себя как-то не так. Лапы гудели, в голове шумело, бесчисленные истории, услышанные в дороге, гонялись друг за другом и перепутывались. Морла остановилась на цветущей полянке, подобрала под себя лапы и начала вспоминать одну историю за другой. Иногда ей не удавалось распутать два или три рассказа, но вот странно — они от этого ничуть не становились хуже.  
Наконец Морла устала и от этого занятия. Она поспала, пощипала травку, поспала еще. Чем дальше, тем меньше ей хотелось продолжать путь. Она думала и думала, крутила так и этак, и вскоре начала замечать, что многие рассказы жителей Фантазии не так уж отличались друг от друга, а значит, и запомнить их по отдельности не так-то просто.  
Да и нужно ли?..  
Когда Морла оторвалась от своих размышлений, то обнаружила, что цветы на полянке опали, трава побурела, а почва стала рыхлой и влажной. Но Морла не придала этому никакого значения. Сколько бы времени не прошло, а тут не могло случиться ничего такого, что не случалось бы в других местах. Она опять спрятала голову в панцирь и задремала. Здесь ничуть не хуже и не лучше, чем где-нибудь еще. Зачем же уходить?  
Маленькое болотце продолжило разрастаться.  
Но Морла все равно никуда не ушла. Она не могла придумать ни одной причины, по которой стоило бы это сделать.  
Однажды ее посетила Детская Королева, которая тогда еще изредка навещала своих подданных.  
— Что мне делать? — спросила у нее Морла. И Детская Королева ответила, как отвечала всегда:  
— Делай, что хочешь.  
Но в этом-то и была проблема. Морла ничего не хотела. Или думала, что ничего не хотела, но для нее в этом особой разницы не было.  
Неужели я потратила последнее желание, спросила себя Морла. И, как она не вслушивалась в собственные мысли, так и не смогла найти ответа на этот вопрос. А потом она не смогла найти ответа и на другие вопросы — такого ответа, который подсказал бы ей, куда идти дальше.  
И чем дольше она размышляла, тем яснее становилось для нее только отсутствие смысла. Всё на свете повторялось, и то, что сперва казалось новым, очень быстро оказывалось не первым и не последним. Все ходили по кругу, даже не зная о том, и все попытки вырваться из бесконечного повторения тоже повторялись бесконечно.  
Когда болото Уныния расползлось на многие мили окрест, Морла даже не обратила на это внимания. Она спала и видела сны или бодрствовала и грезила наяву, но не видела разницы между этими состояниями. Ей было все равно.  
Так прошло ужасно много времени. Никто не мог бы сказать, сколько, кроме самой Морлы.  
И вдруг однажды что-то изменилось в ней самой. Это было что-то совсем новое, что-то, чего она никогда не испытывала.  
— Да ладно тебе, старая, — сказала себе Морла. — Какая разница?  
Однако, когда пришла пора и на свет появилось яйцо, Морла посмотрела на него с легким интересом. Впрочем, он быстро угас. Из яиц могло появиться абсолютно что угодно, но только когда придет срок.  
В конце концов яйцо треснуло. Морла почти успела про него позабыть. Родившаяся была не такой, как она сама: плавники вместо лап и крошечный шарик света, снующий над панцирем. Морла прекрасно знала, что это означает. Впервые за долгое, долгое время она почувствовала зависть. У ее дочери все было еще впереди.  
Морла вытянула шею, чтобы проглотить свое порождение, но та легко увернулась, взмахнув плавниками, и Морла уже не могла до нее дотянуться. Она начала (продолжила, потому что с этого мгновения она существовала всегда) свой величественный межзвездный полет.  
— Ну и пусть ее, старая, — сказала себе Морла. — Пусть себе живет. Не все ли тебе равно, да, не все ли равно?  
Но ей было не все равно.  
— А-Туин, вот как ее зовут, — пробормотала она спустя некоторое время. — Вот что вышло-то, старая. Не все ли равно, правда, ведь итог нам известен. Все исчезает, исчезнет и она. И я. И все остальные.  
Но что-то не давало ей покоя. Прошло не меньше столетия (или пяти. Или всего лишь дня. В Фантазии время не всегда течет одинаково). У Морлы появилось еще несколько сыновей и дочерей, и все они уплыли (или ушли) в дальние дали. Ей становилось все неуютнее и тревожнее. Но вместе с тем она как будто бы чувствовала себя лучше.  
Медленно, постепенно, вызревало ее желание.  
Наконец, в один день, ничем не отличающийся от прочих, Морла вытянула переднюю лапу из болота и сделала первый шаг. Ей потребовалось много усилий и еще больше времени на то, чтобы добраться до суши, и она пережила невероятное множество неторопливых приключений, прежде чем разыскала всех своих детей. А когда она разыскала их, то собрала всех в круг и заговорила.  
— Однажды, — начала Морла, — давным-давно...  
Эти сказки всегда начинались одинаково, а порой и заканчивались так же. Но на самом деле это было не важно.  
Морла говорила и говорила, а потом замолчала, и тогда пришел черед ее дочерей и сыновей.  
Но это уже другая история, и ее мы расскажем как-нибудь в следующий раз.


End file.
